Walk Within the Graveyard
by CrymsonShokwave
Summary: It's minutes until 2017, Marie Cameron was mysteriously pushed out from a cruise ship, drowned and floating down within the Atlantic Ocean. What she never expect is an underwater city in ruins she has never heard of, and strange creatures that tried to kill her. That is...if a certain Big Daddy who's curious of her isn't there to protect her. (Colored picture version coming soon...
1. Prologue - Ruins

_Rapture..._

 _Nothing but a figment of the past century's memory. Nothing but ruins and a fallen dream of one man. Nothing but infested with such horrid creatures chasing after these small children being protected by a huge, ancient contraption._

 _ADAM, it's what we thrive off. An unknown phenomenon coursing through our veins, giving us immense power unlike any man has ever obtained. But man is scarce nowadays in these ruins. Only a few that was bred from their elders are still making this...graveyard...a home. But why?_

 _I am just nothing but a walking Big Daddy. But everytime I look at the glass shields holding the water out, I wonder why I am not wearing head wear most of the time like the others who kept it on all the time. Just looking at the wrecked buildings through the glass made me wonder why this all came to be in the first place. But scanning the distant area made me look up at some figure floating down._

 _None of the Big Daddy's seem to care what's happening above or beyond the city, but it seems like I need to check out the object. Through the airlock with the water flooding the room just before I put my head wear on, I made a slow sprint through the ocean floor, seeing the same object just feet away from the sand. Normally, objects float down in huge pieces, or even tiny objects such as a brown, soft animal like the ones the Little Sisters always play. I got closer to the object, realizing it was not an object..._

 _It's human..._

* * *

 ** _((Hey there, everybody! This is CrymsonShokwave here making another fan fiction story. For those who are still waiting for an update on my other stories, I have to apologize for the long haitus due to much personal circumstances that I had to deal with on my pwn. But now, I have recently played Bioshock as a recommendation from a long time friend of mine, and that brought a spark of inspiration to start off my own Bioshock story. Letting you know that this is set in the modern day time (just minutes before 2017). Let's hope this goes well. See ya then!))_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Unknown

Darkness...nothing but...

I don't know if I am still alive or slowly sinking deeper into unconsciousness...minus sinking down further in the Atlantic Ocean. Or I am minutes away of becoming deceased, maybe letting me live a little longer until I am a bull shark's next snack. I don't know, but I still feel my heart faintly tapping against my torso. The main question swirling within my brain is how did I end up in the ocean in the first place?

 _I can't let you know..._ was all I can remember before I can figure out who the mysterious, hooded figure is that said that just when I turned around to gaze at its piercing, glowing, green irises. Whoever that person might be must have a logical reason why he, or she, decided to push me over the cruise ship's rail. But I can't do that if I am slowly dying...

Slowly going deeper and deeper within the ocean's darkness, surrounding lights pierced through my eyelids, but I can't risk opening my eyes in salt water. I bet it must be a school of Angler fish waiting for me to lie on the ocean floor just to make me their prey, or leading a shark to me. That is until some shadow covered the light and I am my seriously being picked up. _Who's there!?_ I whispered within my mind while I drift into nothingness.

"...nd back." I hear a faint, British-like voice coming from a distance...or so I think, in this ocean? I felt a few hard taps on my upper torso indicating a CPR method to revive me. I tried my hardest to wake myself back up, but why can't I? I can even feel a couple of cold spots on my neck. "Faint pulse, but she's not responding." The same voice echoed. "Omega, lend a hand?"

A low, eerie noise echoed to the left of me, followed by a low blow to the diaphragm causing my whole body to bend upwards. "OOF!" I yelped before I twist my upper body to the left as I began coughing uncontrollably, adding in the disgusting taste of salt water sputtering out of my lungs. Sure has been months since the last time I tasted ocean water without small fish swimming out of my gaping mouth. How long was I in the water? I used my right arm and wiped away the little drops of water out of the corner of my mouth. Just as soon as I lift my head up, I screamed at the sight of a tall, scuba wearing figure with a huge, cone shape drill on his right arm standing a couple of feet from the edge of the hospital bed. Just that thing was enough to lose my balance on the bed, causing me to fall on the floor. But I was quick to sit back up and scoot a few feet from it. "Wh-Wh-Who the fuck are you!?"

"Oh, don't mind Omega in front of you, Miss." I turned directly at a navy blue tux wearing adult with his dark gray hair swept back, and pale green eyes locked at mine. "He's just as harmless as a roach looking for scraps, but vicious as an elephant if you show just any amount of hostile activity to it. But other than that, you are in good hands." The huge thing whom is named Omega let out another groaning noise. Wish I knew if that's a good groan or a bad groan.

" _Good hands_!?" I yelled at the person. "What do you fucking mean I'm in good hands!? Where the hell an I!?" I looked around to see a small store looking room with shoes, shirts and whatnot on shelves and on the floor. Only thing that is out of place is the lone hospital bed next to a counter with small towels and coins.

The guy raised his hand up and smiled a little. "I know you've just woken up into mass hysteria, but there's no need to be frantic all of a sudden. I advise you to lay back down on the hospital bed and rest up a bit. Maybe a little of recuperation shall ease away your psychological trauma."

I blew a slight raspberry through my closed lips. "Pfft, trauma. As if I can't get enough of that, why should I need more? In fact, you haven't answered my first question about this place. Where the fuck am I?" I don't care what else the old man has to say, I just wanted to know where I am so I can find a way back home.

The old man shook his head and sighed. "You people from the surface are quite the impatient ones, are you?" When he said 'surface', it made an eyebrow of mine twitch up. "You are in a city called Rapture." He went quiet for a second. "Well, what's left of it, unfortunately..."

"E-Excuse me, what?" I flinched back.

"Rapture." The old man replied. "Such a grand underwater utopia this was in the last half century. Once a brilliant dream from one man, but such devastating outcomes it came across in the years onwards. So much happened here, and yet the city is all but ruins."

I pushed myself onto my feet...well, my bare feet. "Okay, where's my socks and shoes!?" I can also feel some water dripping down from my soaked clothing; consist of a black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and messy hair with some seaweed on it. "Also, what do you mean ruins, and how come I have never heard of this Rapture place before?" I wring a small portion of my shirt to drain the water out. "Is it like a city in a European country?"

The old man coughed a little. "Truth be told, it's an underwater city."

"Underwha-?" I twist my head, hearing a couple of pops, to the guy who happens to be pointing at the windows to the left of me, passed the creepy looking scuba thing. I walked carefully passed the monster, hugging myself while my teeth chattered, and became instantly flabbergasted at the tall skyscrapers standing yards, even miles from where I'm at. I see some schools of fish swimming around the coral, crabs skittering through the sand, and two of those scuba wearing things repairing an individual building yards apart. "Un...under...water..." I paled, my breathing frantically increased as I started walking backwards until I bumped against something that let out the same groan. I even paled more after noticing my back on the things torso. My fucking god it's just around my height...only a few inches taller.

"Omega, don't worry." The old man appeared into my view. "She didn't mean to bump into you like that." He turned to me. "I can understand that those of the surface may have a fear of the sudden thought of drowning, but these walls are reinforced with strong metal and bulletproof glass. Like I mentioned before, you're in good hands, Miss."

I stepped away from the creature and groaned at the old man. "I do have a name instead of 'Miss'. Name's Marie Cameron."

"My apologies, Ms. Marie." He stroked his gray mustache a few time. "I didn't realize we haven't formally introduced ourselves since our minds were focused on this city. I am Davidson Schmidt, and I am one of Rapture's last known humans to have ever thrived in this utopia."

"Last known?" I repeated.

Davidson nodded. "Sadly. Human are relatively scarce nowadays than what it was more than half a century ago. With the civil war that happened decades ago, many splicers running amok, and humans dying off one by one. I happened to be one of the lucky few to make this department store my sanctuary, for now. And I owe it to Omega for protecting me from the years on." Omega turned to Davidson with another low groan, making Davidson huffed. "If you wish to state a complaint, you can take off your headwear..."

Omega raised its arms up, twisting the headwear to the left and lift it up. "You damn well know I do..." The monotonous voice escaped out of the lips of an annoyed male that looked like he's around my age. Blonde hair, blackish brown sclera surrounding the bright yellow irises of his eyes, and some patches of blakish brown on the edge of his jaw line, temples, and neck. "You know she can't stay here for long while those fucking splicers are still running around in this graveyard!"

"You know how many times I have to tell you about profanity in front of me." Davidson warned, placing both his arms behind his back. "That's not the way I created and raised you."

Omega rolled his eyes. "So fucking what. Those splicers out there can curse up a storm like no tomorrow. And I am old enough to make my own decisions."

Davidson shook his head. "Not while you're still with me, Omega."

Omega let out a snarl, raising a portion of his upper lip up. "Can you fucking stop calling me that! Everytime you call me that, it makes others think I'm a weakling!" The massive drill on his right arm whirled. "You know I have given myself a name!"

Davidson exhaled again. "Yes, you have, Willis Baxter. But I don't understand why you took just two random pieces of paper with both those names you found on another part of this city and made that your name. Adolescent times was tough for me to keep you contained from wandering off alone. If it hadn't been for me, you'd be a splicer's next target.

"Okay," I had to intervene for a moment. "both of you are not making any sense as to why I am in here in the first place. All you're doing is avoiding the main subject, and I want answers right away. Why am I here, how did I got here, and how to get back home?"

"You sure are quick to make rash decisions." Willis hissed at me. "You're lucky I didn't use my drill and kill you right here and let you bleed, as my creator only instruct me to eradicate those that pose an immediate threat to him or me."

"Creator...?" I glared at Willis...or Omega, whomever anybody calls him. "And what are you suppose to be, Iron Giant: a mad scientist's experiment that he's trying to hide from the world? Sheesh, if you're some sort of weapon of mass destruction to the U.S, you know the military is going to be on that in a matter of seconds."

Willis began to growl at me, making his drill turn slowly while the point is just inches from my forehead. "Watch it, bitch. Test me again with your words and it's curtains for you!"

"Enough you two!" Davidson shouted. "There is no need for a fight to commence over some ridiculous nonsense. And as for Ms. Marie's question, that is a very long story to say. If you're willing to sit down and have a little history lesson on my creation, ma-"

"I don't have time for that, Davidson!" I barked. "All I want is to head back up to the surface and find my family! Is there some sort of submarine around here you can escort me out of this place? Being enclosed at the bottom of the ocean is kicking in a couplw of my phobias."

Davidson walked up to me and placed a hand on one of my shoulders. "I'm afraid there is of no such vehicle like that around here, unless we can find parts to recreate one from another building."

"Then how did I get here in the first place?" I asked.

"If you must know," he point his thumb at Willis."Omega here was the one that found you floating down and brought you in here. Don't know how you manage to survive that, but it is quite a miracle that you're still alive now. But before I can answer more of your questions, I believe we need to get moving."

I noticed how my teeth are chattering uncontrollably due to the chilly atmosphere around me, possibly from me being soaked. "W-w-w-what...do y-y-y-you m-m-mean...!?" Fuck, now I'm shivering like crazy.

Davidson took his dark blue tux top off and placed it over my shoudlers. "I'm terribly sorry I have not searched for a dry, set of clothing as your life was dearly important. Once we head forth to a different destination, we, Omega and I, shall see what we can find."

"And by _we_ , you mean _I_?" Willis groaned. "I've done more of a better job at finding things and protect you while you sip on your afternoon drink!" He held up his huge drill. "And if you think my drill has already dealt with enough damage from rebuilding Rapture alone, you're sadly mistaken, you old coot."

Davidson placed his hands on the drill to lower it. "Now now, Omega-"

"IT'S WILLIS, YOU OLD BAT!" Willis bellowed. His voice echoed through the hallways to the left, back, and front of us. Then in return, a set of footsteps and voices trailed back to our location. "Fuck, this is not good..."

"What's going on? Who's coming over here?" I asked Davidson, now feeling more warmer thanks to his tux jacket.

Davidson reached into his pocket for some kind of glowing, double vial looking syringe with a long needle, giving me a shivering sensation down my spine. "Seems like we are surrounded." He handed the item to Willis. "Shall we show our new companion your strategy for our upcoming company?" Davidson brought out a small hand gun from his other pocket.

"Excuse me," I spoke, avoiding the sight of the needle Willis now has a hold of. "can any one of you tell me who or what is coming!?

Willis took his left, brown glove off to expose his patchy hand near the needle, giving me a more queasy feeling all over my upper body and spine. "Old man," he stabbed the needle part on his wrist, bringing the plunger down to let the light blue fluid into his veins. "get her the fuck out of here. Unless you want to use your electric plasmid to make her into a crispy corpse..."

"WATCH OUT!" Davidson brought me behind him as he fired off a couple of round to a group of people coming out of the South door. "Omega, use your plasmid!" He yelled, firing off more shots at the quick figures.

Willis huffed and lift his left hand up with the glove back on. "Whatever." His hand lit up with fire, launching a couple of blasts at the group. "Pathetic. But at least they show more courage than the girl behind you, old man!" He chuckled.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked. And before I know it, I got tackled down by something from above. "Ouch..." I groaned. My whole body became petrified on the floor when I noticed a disfigured face of a man with tattered clothing and a couple of orange glowing blades against my neck. "What th-"

"My, my!" The creep-o above me sneered, showing off his grotesque teeth. "What do we have here? Could it be one of those long lost Little Sisters all grown up?" He licked his deformed lips. "Yummy, what a gal you are!" His expression changed from the clicking sound of Davidson's gun pointed directly at his head. "Heh, if it ain't Old Coot Schmidt. Thought you'd be dead, you decrepit bastard." It chuckled.

Davidson pulled the hammer back, staring coldly at the thing. "You traveling splicers...never cease to amaze me at how maniacal and vile you creatures are." Just when the splicer thing was about to speak, Davidson pulled the trigger that instantly killed it. "Omega, grab our friend and let's get moving!" He grabbed my hand and brought me up to my feet before I noticed a small surge of electricity spark through his left hand. "I'll stay behind you and keep them at bay!"

"You can't be fucking serious!" Willis growled through his teeth, but was replied with an intense glare from his creator. "Guh...fiiiine..." He groaned, using his thumb to point at his back at me. "I hope you're not that heavy to ride on my back..."

I gave him an annoyed expression. "If you're able to wear that heavy suit of scuba gear, I think you can carry me!" I walked behind him, scanning his back to see anything for me to cling onto. _What am I suppose to hang onto?_

"Whatever you just said, this is no such scuba-whatever suit thing you said." He turned to me, his piercing golden eyes glowing directly at me. "I'm a Big Daddy hybrid!" He gave off a crooked smile which somehow made my heart fluttered rapidly. "I'm a bad ass son-of-a-bitch when it comes to threats like those weak splicers. Just watch me, bug!" He breathed out an intimidating chuckle.

I swallowed an imaginary lump in my throat and shook my head. I glared back at him and growled a little. "If you think your so called charm is going to hypnotize me like that, you got another thing coming, bud!"

Willis laughed loudly. "Is that suppose to be a threat!? As if, bitch!" That last word made me balled up my fists.

"No time to chat, you two." Davidson warned, launching electricity at the console switch to bring the door behind us down. "We need to get going!"

Before I can answer, Willis, with his head wear on, propped me onto his back as we made a run for it through the door to our west. "Where are we going?" I asked Davidson behind me. Just feeling Willis's sprinting through the floor made it almost like he is about to conjure up an earthquake.

"A place called Fontaine's Plasmids!" Davidson answered.


	3. Chapter 2 - Impatient

We are descending down some underwater vehicle called a Bathysphere to some place called Fontaine's Plasmid's. Davidson, a life-long resident of an underwater city called Rapture, stated that the place is filled with these powers called Plasmids. But he also mentioned that Plasmids are now highly scarce and rare to find due to the new generation splicers harvesting their power for their own self gain. "How long are we going to just stand here and wait until we head to the bottom?" I spoke, sitting down on the cushions on the back of the Bathysphere.

"Couldn't be that long, Ms. Marie." Davidson replied. "But I know that we need to keep moving forward if we are ever to stray far enough for the splicers to lose track of us. While we are at it, we need to find you some decent clothing."

"What's wrong with the clothing I am wearing right now? Besides being fucking soaked..." I groaned. Sure I like the idea of changing out of my damp clothing to avoid catching a cold, but wondering why Davidson said about finding some decent clothing for me. Won't know until I find out. I noticed the glass doors opened up just as we made it down the long tube towards a very spacious area with several shops around us, including a shop across a fissure called "Fontaine's Plasmids" in semi-lit up, big letters. "Alright, time to head over there." I made a step forward out of the Bathysphere until I felt the collar of my shirt wrapping around the front potion if my neck. "ACK! Wha-" I was interrupted with a hearty groan-like laugh from Willis...or Omega, as what Davidson called him.

"I doubt that's a good idea, Ms. Marie." Davidson spoke. "Can't let you scamper through the epicenter of the area without a change. And might I recommend some footwear? Don't want to be stepping in shards of glass, do we?"

I slumped my head down and huffed deeply. "Fine..." I lift my head, scanning the surrounding area for any women's clothing department in the area. But I don't see anything of the sort even through the top of the stairs yards from where I am. "How are we going to find any clothing for me to wear in this place? It's fucking huge!"

Davidson walked passed me and Willis with his arms behind his back. "Don't fret, I happened to know this portion of the building in the back of my hand. Just give me a destination, and I'll walk you to it with both my eyes closed and arms tied behind me." Willis gave off a groan at him. "Oh, pish-posh, Omega. Of course I won't be using my Shock Jockey plasmid at my opponents. It would be an unfair advantage in my case."

I raised my right eyebrow up. "How can you tell what he is talking about even though he groans through a scuba helmet." I was halt to a stop when Willis turned and gave off a warning noise. "What!?" I shrieked.

Davidson's hand appeared on Willis's shoulder, pulling him away from me. "Now now, Omega. There is no need for such unwarranted threats to our new friend here. If you wish to behave and act civil to her, please do tolerate on her actions and words instead of going off like a time bomb." He turned directly at me. "And as for your question, me being a creator of Omega here does have some advantages and disadvantages. I studied up on the previous generation of Big Daddys that were made during Andrew Ryan's time, back when I was just a toddler. Let's say that I learn about each haunting groan and body language from how they react to what they're doing. Basically it's a whole different language in my books."

"A whole different language..." I trailed off after that. "And how long ago was that?"

"Around the mid to late 1950s." Davidson answered.

My eyes widen. "1950s!?"

Davidson stopped and turned to see me. "Not the kind of answer you're looking for?"

"Absolutely not!" I replied automatically, my eyes still the size of dinner plates. "I love that kind of era! I became so enthused so quickly after this one game I played a few years back that involves a retro-futuristic, post-apocalyptic setting."

Davidson formed a stern glaze in his eyes. "You think this area or that time era is a game?"

"Uhh, no..." I replied. "What I'm saying is that I'm quite fascinated by that time period. There are at timse where I do wish or imagine if I was alive during the 1950s."

Davidson nod and smirked. "I seem to have misjudged you, Ms. Marie. But I've wondered why you ended up here in Rapture to begin with? And why Omega happened to be the one to find you instead of a Little Sister, in which the Big Daddy's are quite known to imprint on one specific Little Sister, I assume."

"Imprint..." I murmured. "Some werewolf-esque bullshit if you ask me..." I remember reading a certain book involving that kind of maneuver or whatever it is. But I wonder if it's the same with what Davidson mentioned.

"Well," Davidson spoke, picking up some blue fabric material off of a suitcase. "scientists back in the day have concocted a way in forming some sort of bond between the Little Sisters and the Big Daddys. I was a kid in the day when my father was just an assistant to Dr. Suchong, and my father would always give me these wonderful stories about the 'Gatherers' and the 'Protectors'. ADAM being so highly demanded, Big Daddy's being produced from anybody they kind find such as high class criminals."

I took the blue dress off of Davidson's hands. "Sooooooo, they used convicts as lab rats...?" I don't seem so enthused.

Davidson nodded to the side. "More or less..." His attention was caught by Willis's arguable growl. "Willis, you're not one of them. I created you with my own two hands, and I have papers to prove it." Willis let out another moan at him, but this time his helmet leaned close to Davidson's head. "Until the right time, I won't show you them. So, cease your bantering and let's escort our acquaintance to a nearby changing room."

I lowered my head at the long, silk blue dress resting in my hands, trying to avoid watching more of the bucket of bolts and the old man from exceeding the argument further into a fight. I walked around the two, making my way up the stairs to see a women's clothing department just feet from me. "So much for hours of searching..." I murmured under my breath before I heard both small and huge footsteps following me towards the store. Passing through the open doorway, I noticed a few bare mannequins lying on the floor, shoes and clothing torn or hanging in different places such as the counter and shelves. I looked to my right to an arrow sign pointing a flighr of stairs saying "Changing Room", bringing me much hope to change out of my damp and nearly soiled clothing.

"My my," Davidson spoke behind me. "what exquisite craftsmanship. And it's in marvelous condition!"

I stopped near the foot of the stairs, turning around to Davidson holding a pair of pearl pink flat dress shoes. There is even a single embroidered bow on the top part of each shoe. "Hmm," I raised a brow when he's just a foot from me, holding the shoes near me. "though I do like color and the appearance of those shoes, but I doubt I'll suit me well."

"Won't hurt to try, Ms. Marie." Davidson knelt down to one knee, held my right foot up that caused me to lean up against the wall behind me. Thank goodness for that. "Now, for the fitting test." He rolled up my damp pants sleeve up to expose more of my petite foot and slipped one of the shoes firmly. "What-ho!" Davidson cheered. "It's like fitting a glass slipper on Cinderella!"

To be honest, the shoe did fit perfectly on my foot. "Huh, fascinating." I replied. "Now I'm wondering how you got the right size, Davidson..."

Before Davidson can answer my question, Willis stomped forward to us with a low toned growl with his drill slightly spinning. "Oh, how can you think I am playing dress up with Ms. Marie here? She needs footwear to protect her feet from either rusty nails or shards of glass."

I create a long line with both my brows. "Umm, dress up?"

"My apologies..." Davidson sighed. "Omega-" He was stopped by Willis's warning groan. Davidson chose to ignore it as he let out a small cough. "he tends to bicker at such unless nonsense such as this. He's rather an impatient thing, if you ask me."

"I believe so..." I murmured under my breath, making sure the scuba gear juggernaut doesn't make me his next test dummy for his massive drill. "So...about the right size shoe you found..."

Davidson huffed a chuckle. "I'm not just a scholar, young one. I use to fancy myself a little exploration during my adolescent years of curious discoveries with many sorts of subjects. I can't be sheltered in a lab for even one minute knowing what might amaze me next. The possibilities are endless!"

"Well," I cleared my throat. "if you're going to continue walking through your halls of memory lane, I might as well change out of my damp laundry before I catch a cold."

Davidson put the other shoe down for me to place my left foot in. "Yes, yes. My apologies, madam. In the meantime, I am going to have a little word with Omega here about something." Omega...erm, Willis, bellowed out a groan, making Davidson turn his head at it. "Yes, I am talking about that. I told you yesterday that we will be doing it." He then went back to me. "Best get change right now, we can't let a cold slow you down any further."

"Thank you." I nod my head once as I ascend the stairs to a big room full of two rows of changing stalls. I'm thinking this is more of a unisex changing room, which in thought made me cringe about seeing an imaginary peeping Tom using any mirror to gaze up at my appearance. Honestly, I am highly self-conscious about switching into some clothing in an abandoned changing room.

"Now, now, Omega" I hear Davidson's voice echoed through the small, spiral stairway. "you got to learn how to stay out of this thing for a while, or who knows what will happen to you."

I got to the very first stall to my left, holding the blue dress to give it a full view. the dress is not that long, might come down to my mid shins. the top portion doesn't seem like it'll show more of my chest, and it comes with sleeves. "Hmm, I can deal with this." I grinned.

"Fuck you, old man!" Willis yelled, followed by some grunts. "If I chose to wear that or the suit, I rather be in the suit. What good am I if I don't show those fucking traveling splicers that I am not one to mess with!?"

"You won't do much good handling them alone with just physique and brawn." Davidson replied. "I have taught you what you need to know, and yet you're refusing to abide by my teachings like a spoiled child. Now, just wear this and get comfortable. Who knows, you'll thank me for that."

"Oh," Willis growled. "I'll be waiting for you to beg for my help once those splicers come after you. Then, I'll be thanking you for making that decision."

Whatever Davidson wanted Willis to do on the ground floor, I hope it's not too serious. But my biggest worry is staying in the second floor too long for me to be an easy target for those disfigured beings they called splicers. "Better make this quick..." I felt my whole body shivering from absolute fear, quickly shimmy down from my wet clothing and into the dress Davidson picked out for me. As soon as I let the bottom dress drop down, I couldn't help but look at myself through the semi-cracked mirror beside me with an astonished expression.

"Ms. Marie?" Davidson's voice seemed to be really close than where he was a minute ago, causing me to jump nearly two feet from the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry if I seemed to have started you." I guess he can tell by my short, rapid breathing. "Are you finished in there?"

I took a big gulp, hanging my clothing over my right arm as I slowly opened the stall door to reveal myself to him. "I-I..." I stammered nervously. "I don't normally wear dresses that often..." I felt my face burning intensely.

"My, how stunning you are, Ms. Marie!" Davidson clapped his hands together, beaming a sunny smile at me. "I have definitely found the perfect attire for you to wear. I hope it is not to much for you." His expression changed to at more apologetic one.

"No, no," I waved a hand at him, smiling back at him. "I've come to love this dress too quickly. it's light, it fits perfectly..." I can feel a blush covering my whole face. "erm...I think I might need something to wear under my dress, like shorts?"

"Yes, I see." Davidson nod. "I definitely should fine a well suiti-"

"Old man!" Davidson turned around to what is might be Willis near the stairs. "This damn clothing is fucking uncomfortable!!"

I move myself away from behind the scholar to see a whole new view of what it seems to be a human form of Willis. Black dress pants and a short sleeved, buttoned up shirt, no shoes, and now revealed more dark brown patches on his arms along with huge to skinny cut marks. "Ah..." I swear all of the air in my lungs must've escaped.

Willis took one glance at me and rolled his eyes. "What, never seen a hybrid without his intimidating suit?" He shook his head and growled. "I look weak right now..."

"Omega, I know it must've been years since you've wore that suit." Davidson placed one of his hands on my left shoulder. "But why not lighten up some weight off your back for once, maybe this is the best time to have a subtle moment away from such hostility and drink a nice hot cup of tea."

Willis walked to his creator, grabbing a handful of his collar. "We don't have time! Any minute now, those splicers will find us. If they see me like this, they might think I'm an easy open target." He turned his gave towards me. "Like her..."

"Oh, come on!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just because I am wearing a nice dress doesn't make me weak. Fighting spirit comes from within."

"Or maybe ADAM!" A curved sickle-like blade appeared over my neck along with a light chuckle tickling my left shoulder. "Hmm, I guess he was right, maybe she does have some ADAM in her. I can just sense it."

Davidson flinched and took out his hand gun, aiming at someone behind me. "Astounding, they are quicker than the previous generation. But I wish I didn't have to see you again, Marco..."

I felt a very moist tongue lick upwards on my cheek, giving me such a horrifying chill down my spine. "Old Coot Schmidt, we meet again after I almost killed off your little experiment there years ago." I felt something rubbing down the side of my body. "I hear from a local...friend of mine that there seems to be a grown up Little Sister here who might harbor a pleasurable amount of ADAM within. Maybe taking a taste of her before I can get to the main course."

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" My voice trembled, making sure I don't squirm to much so the blade doesn't dig through my neck. "I don't know how to harvest these kinds of ADAM things, or whatever...and I am not this Little Sister!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you're not." The splicer Marco hoarsely chuckled. "Not until we finish off your Protectors first, then we will see about you with my band."

Willis started cracking both of his knuckles and sneered. "Old man, is this about good time to use my suit again?"

Electricity sparked all over Davidson's right left hand. "You don't need the suit, Omega. You have your own strength, remember?"

Willis rolled his eyes again as his left hand is engulfed in dark red flames. "Could've said yes..." He snapped once with his flaming hand followed by the splicer flailing away from me, giving me the chance to retreat beside Davidson. I turned around to see the splicer completely engulfed in flames before he slammed himself down near a small puddle.

"Y..." Marco grunted. "Y-You..." He struggled to get back up once the flames were extinguished. "You think flames like that can get rid of me!?" We looked up from the sound of metal grinding against somthing, seeing roughly about 5-6 of those splicers hanging from the room feet above us along with several more appearing from the stalls.

"Shit, we are cornered!" I whimpered, clutching onto Davidson's long, white shirt sleeve. I though I had a good grip on the sleeve, but I was proven wrong when I felt myself being yanked feet away from the other two. I tumbled a few more before my back slammed against some small cabinet. "U-Ugh..." I groaned.

"We'll deal with the Little Sister after we finish off you two!" I opened my eyes quickly, seeing the band of splicers attacking Willis and his creator even though my supposed Protectors use their elemental powers to ward off the things. I was even astonished to see Willis's throwing a few of them through the open doorway like ragdolls.

"This will be a good time to get my suit, old man!!!" Willis yelled.

Davidson is too preoccupied with his gun aimed at a few splicers, implanting bullets on their heads as quick as lightning. "I'm a little caught up with these abominations, Omega! Lend a hand?"

"Fuck you, bastard!!" Willis slammed a splicer on the floor, using his bare foot to smash its head down into nothing like mush. Holy crap, it's like bursting a watermelon with brute strength alone. Just seeing the horrific scene made me very sick to my stomach. "If it weren't for you taking fucking too long on playing dress up with that weakling, we'd be searching for more EVE Hypo from now! Or better yet, a better Plasmid for myself!"

 _Weakling..._ I thought about that word piercing through my mind. I felt something cold touching the tip of my fingers. "Huh?" I noticed a long wrench resting near a few tools and and tools box. I grabbed it as quickly as I can, withstanding the weight it has as I swung at an undetected splicer creeping behind Davidson. "Whoa..." Now I'm surprised at my own strength...I think.

"Don't get fucking cocky!" Willis yelled, punching down a splicer to the floor. Just when he was about to make his way to kill of the thing, Marco and a couple more of his kind jumped and tried to bring him down.

Marco placed his blade near Willis's neck and sneered. "Ah, the Big Daddy hybrid meeting his demise. And this time, he will stay dead!"

I noticed how Davidson is still dealing with more splicers, probably causing a distraction to avoid Davidson from saving his experiment. "Guess I won't hold back, huh?"I asked myself. With my hands clutching tightly on the end of the wrench, I ran towards the splicers on Willis, swinging on two of the lesser beings. But just when I was about to make a full swing on Marco he hopped off of Willis quickly before the blunt object his Willis's head instead. It took me seconds to realize what I did.

Out on the corner of my eye, Davidson turned to see Willis lying face down on the floor. "OMEGA!!!" He went to go after him, but he is now being held down by a few splicers, with one of Marco's blade resting on his neck.

"I got to hand it to you, old coot!" Marco spoke. "I'm glad the Little Sister decided to bring down her Big Daddy before we harvest the ADAM out of her. But, let's start off with you." He went to raise his sickle up in the air, but was instantly halted as we all felt a slight tremble coming from Willis.

"Huh!?" My eyes widen, gazing at Willis slowly raising himself up to his feet. I heard his breathing quickened, his fists clenched tightly, and his head raising up. What became more terrifying is his glowing golden eyes and empty expression staring directly to me, along with some blood dripping down the right side of his forehead.

 _What have I done..._ I thought before Willis, as fast as the speed of a cheetah, grabbed my neck and pinned me down to the floor.

 ** _((Terribly sorry for the long haitus, everyone. Apparently things going on in life for me prevented me from heading back to making this new chapter of the story. Quite a struggle, but now I have manage to out forth my time into coming back to this story. Get ready for some more action in the following weeks everyone. See you soon!! -CS))_**


	4. Chapter 3 - Trust

If I thought Willis's blank stare was horrifying to see, his incredible strength is far more scarier than that. I, for one, barely have the strength to even lift myself off the floor due to his right hand clenched tightly around my neck, even keeping me down to prevent me from retaliating. "G...guh..." I wanted to scream for help, but his fingers prevented me from even breathing out a tiny squeak.

"Well, look at that." I hear a hearty chuckle coming from the splicer, Marco. "See, you old bastard? Your fabulous creation seems to have his Little Sister down to a tight hold." He went silent for a moment. "Hey, why not see the carnage yourself, a once-in-a-lifetime betrayal between the Protector and the Gatherer?"

"O-Omega!" Davidson yelled, hearing some shuffling coming from his direction. "Omega! Snap out of your 'other' consciousness! You know I told you not to hit women by any means, even for self-defense!" Davidson grunted, probably trying to break free from the splicers hold. "Please, I hope you can hear me!"

Marco chuckled again. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make use of your pride and joy once he harvest the ADAM out of her. He'll be a great asset into her reign."

"No!" Davidson yelled even louder. "Not that Plasmid! I won't let you take control of Omega, never!"

I can't even utter a word knowing that my demise is near. Willis's blank stare continues to frighten me the more I gaze back at his bioluminescent irises. I swallowed hard, hoping some of the fear sank down into my stomach. "P-Please..." I whimpered. "I-I didn't mean to do that!" My voice began shaking, my eyes stinging due to the tears forming under my eyelids, now fearing for death to come.

"Ah, why don't I control him now!" Marco said just when something spherical, gooey and green hit Willis's back, causing his eyes to change to a bright green color. "Now, Big Daddy, take care of your girl and let's be on our way. How about impaling her brains with some ice spikes?"

"No!" Davidson bellowed again. "Omega, cease the control!"

Willis didn't seem to listen one bit of Davidson's plea, the control seem to be taking affect from whatever that blob orb thing is that hit him. He keep his trance towards me as his left hand rose up, balling it up while it's covered in ice. A few spikes grew out from his fists, as he is commanded by Marco. "If this is what you want..." I choked out the words while the feeling of the overflowing tears pour down from the corners of my eyes. "I-I don't blame you for doing so..." I started to sob as I close my eyes and turned my head away from his glare. "I-I'm sorry, Willis..." Seconds when I said my final words, I felt somwthing impact the floor to the right of my head. _Huh?_ I snapped my eyes opened.

"What!?" Marco yelled.

"Omega!?" Davidson gasped, from what I heard.

I slowly, and cautiously, turned my head to meet Willis's intimidating stare, ignoring the ice dissolving from his hand. His eyes now glowing golden again, but his face shows pure fury only to make an electric shock trace down my spine. I feel like a fucking turtle wanting to put my head back in its shell. I don't know if I want to say anything to the enraged hybrid above me. "H-How-"

"You fucking think I'll let those pathetic excuse of splicers use a weak Plasmid on me!?" Willis growled through his super clenched teeth, his irises glowing more intensely. "They seem to forgot that I am half human!"

My eyes widen directly at him. "But what about earlier!?" I coughed to the side, forgetting about his clenched hand on my neck before redirecting myself back to him. "Why did this after I hit you!?"

I felt his hand releasing my neck, giving me time to breathe. "Consider that as a warning, bitch. You're lucky I wasn't created to harm those of the opposite sex, as what the old man told me. As much as I hate that, but I got no choice." He formed cheshire cat-like grin at me. "I have to say, you're the first non-splicer to have ever hit me and made me bleed. But just a blunt object is not enough to take this bad ass son-of-a-bitch down!" He quickly got off of me and picked me up with both of his arms.

"WHOA!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Willis kept his grin and golden, glowing eyes glued at me. "Why, I'm going to take you to Fontaine's Plasmid's myself, to find something for a weakling like you." That last word made me growl at it. "And if you think that little growl makes you intimidating, you got a lot to learn from me."

"Omega, what are you doing!?" Davidson yelled at Willis as he is still being held by three splicers. "Where are you taking her!?"

I felt some vibration rattled through the hybrid's neck on my right arm once he turned to his creator. "Shut up, old man. This is your fault for not letting me do things my way. Now that you're being held up by those ugly bastards, now I have my own free will to do what I want to do, and you're not going to stop me." His irises glow more brightly the more he talked.

"Impossible!" Marco stood in front of the infuriated Davidson. "How can you manage to break out of that Plasmids affect!? You should've finished off that Little Sister by now!"

Willis chuckled, creating a more wicked grin at him. "Fuck you, that's how!" And before I was able to comprehend what is going on, Willis made a sprint through the doorway and down the stairs. He even hopped over a small flight of stairs, making me scream a little while my face is buried on his shoudler. "Sheesh, what a fucking irritating person you are when you're scared!" He stopped near the large gap that led to the store called 'Fontaine's Plasmid's'.

I lift my head bavk up and eyed the dark fissure in front of us. Foreshadowing what he is going to do, I try my best to let lose of his grip. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO HOP OVER THAT GAP!?" Fuck, his hold is too strong for me to break. "Let...me...go!" I grunted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Willis yelled at me, making me stop to lock my gaze at his glowing eyes. "I've jumped over long distances before as practice when I was growing up! This is just a cakewalk, if you ask me. And before you decide to thrash me with threats, I'm going to need you to trust me on this!"

"Trust you!?" I flinched. "Do you even know what is going to happen if you don't attempt to make that jump!? Why couldn't you use that ice powers of yours and make a bridge!?"

"Because we would slip and fall, dumbass!" Willis hissed. "Fontaine's Plasmid's is higher than what it was years ago because of the strength of the metal beams below this floor is barely holding much longer. If I were to carry you on my back, I'll have a chance in getting a good starting point several feet from here, sprint as fast as I can, jump and hopefully grab the ledge on the other side."

"That really doesn't sound promising when you said 'hopefully'..." I can sense nothing will end up well if he tries to attempt that.

Willis carefully set me down to my feet just inches from the ledge, making me cling tightly against him. "Sheesh, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me off of him. "Why do you have to be this damn clingy!?"

"I-It's not that!" I bend my arms over my torso, glaring at the deep crack beside me. "I'm acrophobic..." I looked back at Willis, who has one of his brows up. "I'm afraid of heights due to some roller coaster I ro-"

"Just tell me you trust me..." He snapped.

I flinched back. "Are you always this fucking persistent!?" Fuck, am I talking to damn brick wall!?

"Are you always this fucking stubborn!?" He growled. "Now, do you trust me, yes or no?"

I gulped, taking a few seconds to regain my composure. After taking a deep breath, I figure he and I got no choice before those splicers come after us. "Okay, I'll trust you." I feel so defeated by a damn hybrid. "But I don't know if I can believe that jump will be possible..."

Willis rolled his eyes. "I'll change that..." Without even asking for my permission, he whisk my feet off the floor and ran several feet away from the gap. He made his starting point near a set of stairs as he tightened his hold around both my legs and back. "Better hang on tightly, don't want you to fall off of me."

All I can do right now is nod once I buried my face and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, giving him a signal for him to make his attempt. I felt everything moving so fast, maybe faster that light, and just when he made the jump was when a scream escaped my lungs. I'm glad Willis ignored that, feeling some kind of jerking motion as our bodies swing above the nothingness below us. "Please hurry..." I whispered, feeling the fear already consuming my mind.

"I can't hold on with just one hand any longer." Willis grunted. "I need you to tightened your around my neck right now so I can let your bottom half dangle. I need my other arm if I am to hoist myself up."

Assuming that he doesn't have time to argue with me, I know that time is what we don't have if I don't abide by his instructions. "Okay..." I did what he told me, making sure my hold is as tight as I can do so he can gently let my legs down. I can feel rapid motion of his heart tapping against my torso, ignoring Willis pulling the both of up to the floor. I felt something cold on my left side, assuming both me and Willis are lying on the floor leading the store.

"You can let go..." He murmured, hearing his heavy breathing tickling my right ear.

I loosened my arms arms and scoot myself two feet from Willis, opening my eyes to his glowing irises glaring right at me. But the expression he made is different from before. I don't know why, but I feel my heart tapping rapidly and face just burning each second my eyes locked with his. _Why...am I feeling like this?_

Willis looked confused, raising his hand and rest it against my forehead. "You're burning up. I hope you didn't catch a cold."

I lowered my brows down, feeling just as confused as him. "Why are you so concerned about my health?"

Willis blinked twice before he gave off an annoyed growl at me. "Shut up..." He pushed himself off of the floor to his feet, making his way to Fontaine's Plasmids area. "Better hurry or I'll leave you behind..."

Whatever is up with Willis right now sure got me wondering, but even if I were to ask him he would probably ask to drop it. I quickly got up and ran to catch up to the hybrid, looking back to see if any of those splicers were trying to follow us. "Good, no-OOF!" I fell down on my bottom after I seem to have bumped into something while my mind was distracted with what is behind me. Sure enough, it was Willis that I bumped into. "U-Uh..." I gulped, bracing for him to lash out on me like before.

Willis turned himself around and glare down at me. But he just stood there in silence for a few minutes until he slowly shut his eyes and exhaled. "Learned to be more alert with your surroundings, idiot." He turned his back towards me and continued his pace through the automatic glass doors.

 _What is up with him right now...?_ I pondered, pushing myself back to myself. I walked down the same path Willis walked through the doors, seeing a huge cluster of empty glass bottles in some weird shape I have never seen before. Well, more like a vase kind of shape, but those glass bottles are too small to be vases. I looked down in front of me to Willis moving his head left and then right, probably searching for something within the store. "What are you looking for?" I asked, stopping just a few feet from him.

"A bottle of the Plasmid I want to get." Willis replied, picking up an empty bottle on the counter.

"You said you're going to find something for a weakling like me..." I reminded him, glumly.

"Debatable." Willis chuckled, tossing the glass bottle to the floor as it shattered on impact. "Though, I doubt someone like you would be able to withstand the effects of the Plasmid."

"What do you mean?" I walked up to be in his line of view, hopping up to sit on the counter.

Willis shift his golden eyes at me, hearing him breath out through his nose. "There are different Plasmids that hold separate affects if the user were to obtain their power. Getting it is one thing, but trying to keep hold of it within your system is another. If you were to give out just a few seconds of injecting the Plasmid within your veins, you'll cease to exist depending on the kind of power you want to use."

"So," I spoke, looking down at the floor. "if one doesn't have the strength to withstand the side effects, the result might be catastrophic?"

Willis nod once. "Just about. But we can't guarantee our lives will be spared once we obtain it fully. Let's just say that the old man told me that chances are slim when injecting. I was the fortunate one to obtain it easily due to being a Big Daddy hybrid."

Now I'm wondering to myself about these Plasmids. Few people manage to survive it, but Willis seem to have withstand it easily due to his genetic background. Realizing that I left the wrench back where the splicers are at, I'm completely defenseless. I lift my head up to see what Willis is doing, but I somehow caught the sight of something glowing behind a small safe on the wall beside a slightly moved shelve that seemed like it was suppose to hide it. "Huh?" I hopped off of the counter and ran towards the glow.

"What is it?" Willis asked.

I made it close to the rusty safe, opening to see a glass bottle filled with a glowing red liquid within. "Is..." I murmured, grabbing the bottle out of the safe. "is this a bottle of-"

"Plasmid?" I flinched when I heard Willis's voice near my ear. Good thing I kept a good hold of it to prevent it from crashing onto the floor. "Hmm, you seem so perceptive, finding things hidden like that. But, I'm going to need that right now."

"What!?" I turned around to him holding his hand out between us, offering to have the Plasmid. "Don't you already have one in your system?"

I notice his annoyed expression coming back on him, still having his hand out in front of him. "I don't have fucking time to argue, idiot! Any moment, those bastards will find us and kill us right here and take that power for themselves! All I want is to heightened my Incinerate so I can burn every splicer into a burnt crisp. I just need that bottle you're holding, now."

Just how he is demanding the Plasmid that much makes me wonder if I should really trust him. How will I know if he's going to leave me behind once I give it to him? I tightened my grip around the bottle, standing firm in front of the hybrid. "I-"

"Or maybe we can take that last vial of Plasmid from the Little Sister, huh?" Me and Willis turned as Marco and several other splicer behind him walked closer to us. "Thanks for retrieving that Plasmid for us." He let out a chuckle.

Willis stepped right in front of me to block off Marco's path. "That Plasmid is mine bastard. If you want it that badly, you're going to have to go through m-" Before Willis can finish off his threat, Marco swiftly punched him down to the ground, leaving me open for him to kill me.

"Well, now then." Marco sneered as his eyes moved right at me. "Seems like we have a Little Sister cowering for her life because her Big Daddy is immobilized." He reached his bony hand out to the bottle. "Be a good girl and give it to me."

 _I have to be quick on this!_ I thought as I held the Plasmid tightly around my arms. I hurdles over Willis, whom is trying to push himself off the floor, but my foot twisted to the left. "AURGH!!!!" I yelled, losing my grip on the bottle when I landed on the floor full if empty glass bottles. I lift my head up to see one of the splicers picking up the bottle when I felt a hand grabbing a cluster of my hair, bringing me up to my feel as I screamed in pain.

"Oh, you naughty Little Sister for disobeying your elders." Marco tease. "Why couldn't you just let me hold onto it? I'll be a nice person and get your ADAM after I obtain this power." He became quiet for a second, feeling both my hands being tied together behind my back. "Pick him up, I think they need to see eye to eye one last time, don't you think?" Marco turned me around, facing towards a couple of slicer bringing Willis up to his feet. "Pull his head up. I don't want him to miss every second of this!" He chuckled, instructing one of the splicers to grab a fistful of hair and pull his head up to meet the fear in my eyes.

"You bastards think you're tough?" Willis weakly laughed. "Trying to hold the both of us hostage like this isn't going to phase me!"

"Oh, I beg your pardon?" Marco's breath tickled the right side of my neck eerily along with a sharp edge holding against the left side. "I would've figured you would go ballistic after seeing your Little Sister in a predicament like this."

"I am not this Little Sister you're talking about!" I hope I can convince him that I am not this person he keeps on mentioning.

I felt the tip of the blade trace down from my neck to the side of my left thigh covered by my dress. "Or maybe you have lost your memory of being one, huh?" His head turned to Willis. "Tell me, how will you react if I rip part of her dress?" As he said that, he created a three in tear on the same spot he place the tip of his sickle at.

I noticed Willis's eyes illuminating brightly at Marco. "Let her go!! I'm the one you'll face, she has nothing to do with this!!"

Marco walked forward, still having his hold on me, towards the hybrid. "But you're the hybrid that old coot mentioned to us. You think us evolved splicers is suppose to be scared of _that_!?" He stopped a few feet from me, holding the tip of sickle under my lower jaw. "I wonder how imprinting works between a Big Daddy and a Little Sister. That was my question since I was bred long ago." He grabbed my hairhair having my face pointing at the hybrid in front of me.

"Let her go!!!!" Willis hissed. The golden color of his irises began to glow brighter each second he struggles to break free.

"Come on, sweetie." Marco whispered in my ear while hearing the other splicer chuckle around us. "Don't you want to see your precious Protector one last time before all of the ADAM is going to be suck dry out of you? I'll give you a minute for the both of you to gaze at each other's eyes before your lives end here." He grabbed both sides of my face and held on to one position, and only one position.

"Ngh...!!!" Willis tried to fight off the other splicers holding him, but they manage to do the same Marco did to me, except holding his eyes open to avoid him from blinking nor closing. "Guh..." He grunted some more.

"Thirty seconds, loves." Marco chimed.

Me, being at fucking coward and a crybaby in certain events like this, tears overflow my eyelids each second is wasted looking at the struggling hybrid while the sickle from Marco slowly surrounds the front of my neck. "I..." I carefully swallowed, avoiding my neck getting a cut from the edge. "I wish never gone on that cruise, knowing something like this could happen..." I can barely see anything due to the tears stinging my eyes, making me close them to let it out. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you into this situation in the first place, knowing we would die like this."

"Marie..." I felt my heart skipped when I heard my name being called by none other than the hybrid. I opened my eyes, meeting the soft glow of his eyes staring right at me. But something about his gaze me this odd energy flowing between us every second we stare at each other. "I must ask you this, and don't give me any shitty complaints or anything else other than an answer." I noticed how some red is starting to form out of his pupils. "Do you trust me?"

Marco's blade pressed a little harder against my neck. "10...9..." He counted.

I felt calm now, but frightened at the same time I see the blood red color overflowing the gold in his eyes. Should I trust him once I am to figure out how he'll react once the color shift is done? Either way, I am definitely not going to die right now. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I got not choice but to follow his instructions. "Yes..." I answered.

His eyes became a brooding, bloody red. Glowing as he sneered and chuckled, I feel a completely different Willis near my presence. "Good!" He growled, letting out a battle cry as his whole body became an armor of crimson flames.


	5. Chapter 4 - Power

_**((Hey there everyone, CrySho here. I apologize for not updating in over a year. Dealing with personal problems like depression and anxiety, work, family life, and other important stuff I had to think about. Including lacking the motivation to continue. But, now I'm back to this and another story, and will either do weekly or irregular updates. So, happy reading! :D))**_

* * *

"HRAAAH!" Willis let out a battle cry, unleashing a blanket of dark red flames all over his body. Ever since Marco, the leader of the band of splicers, held me and Willis captive to our deaths. But something strange resonated from him to me, making Willis undergo a drastic change in an instant. The splicers that were on him had made contact with the rapid growth of the flames and flail endlessly away from the hybrid.

"AAHH! AAHHH, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" One of the splicers cried out, falling down and rolling on the floor in making an attempt to extinguish the flames. The other two staggered towards the little fountain feet from us, but all have now became motionless in seconds.

"Wh-What!?" Marco hissed near my ear. "That...that can't be possible!"

Sure, his yelling did create a ring in my ear and almost made me go deaf, but that wasn't enough to lose eye contact on Willis, who's flames gradually died down except for his right forearm and hand. _Whoa..._ was all I can think of while I remained fixed at his glowing red irises. "AURGH!" I felt an instant sharp pain coming from my hair as it was being tugged by Marco.

"You!" Marco growled and breathed heavily against my skin. "What in the fuck did you do!?"

My eyes are glued shut from the intense pain on my head. In an attempt to break free of his hold, it proved worthless since his grip is getting more tighter and tighter by the second. "Ngh..." I can't do anything about this predicament. I'm trapped...

"So...the Little Sister can't utter a word, eh?" Marco let go of my hair and went clutching onto my neck. "I guess death is the answer for you!"

"I doubt it..." I peeked through one eye noticing Willis walking his way to us with both of his arms covered in dark red flames. "Let her go." The fire started to roar with fury...like his eyes.

Marco let off a halfhearted chuckle, placing the blade of his sickle on the side of my face. "You think I take orders for a filthy abomination like yourself? I don't know how you became like that, but I guess you don't need this wench anyway."

 _ **"I do!"**_ The voice was enough to open both my eyes wide at the hybrid. He lunged forward at Marco and grasp onto his face, burning his face in the process.

I fell down once Marco let go of his grip on my neck. Clutching it and coughing several time, I turned back at the splicer using his hand to rid of the flames on his face. But the thing that got me wondering is how Willis sound just a second ago. It was a mixture of his and his Big Daddy groan he usually makes when he's in the suit. _Willis?_ I gulped through my scratchy throat.

"Y-You..." Marco killed off the last of flames on his face, showing it to be even more disfigured than before. "fucking scum of Rapture! I'LL KILL YOU TO SHREDS!" I sprint, almost making himself invisible, to Willis with the sickle drawn forward at him.

"Heh.." Willis flashed a grin, correctly time his movements and grasp a hold of Marco's wrist. "Kill me to shreds, you say?" His eyes glow even more darker the more he gazed at the enemy. "I haven't seen you making an attempt at it for the past several minutes." He clenched his free hand, activating the flames on it.

Marco tried tugging his arm away from the hybrid. "Sh-Shit! How can this be possible if you didn't imprint a Little Sister!?" He yelled at him, continuing to tug with all his might.

Willis slowly turned his head down at me. A more softer expression than what he was before. _**"I did..."**_

"Huh?" All I could do is remained petrified on the same spot I've sat for a good few minutes. Everything is just spiraling in my head as I try to comprehend what had happened for I don't know how long I've been in this underwater city. The tightness in my chest, my body shaking, my breathing heavy, I am so close to having another panic attack.

Marco's boisterous laugh broke our moment of eye contact. "So, this lone wolf has found an eligible candidate for his imprint."

"Imprint!?" I shrieked. "He..." I eyed Willis again. "I'm...imprinted..."

Willis remained silent while keeping his eyes lock on Marco. "They _forced_ me to. I had no choice." He turned at me. "Either it was get killed or retaliate. But..." He paused and growled through his teeth.

"But what?" I asked.

Willis didn't want to answer back, judging by how he shift his head back at Marco right away. "Forget it!"

"Oh!" Marco sneered. "Oh, I see where this is going." A chuckle rattled through his throat. "The abomination has a soft side for the bitch, yet he doesn't want to admit it!"

"SHUT UP!" Willis grabbed on both opposite ends of Marco's forearm and slammed it down on his right knee, causing the arm midway to snap off.

"GRAAAAAH!" Marco tumbled backwards in agony.

 _Oh god..._ I swear, just that one horrific scene almost made me want to hurl my dinner.

"Y..." Marco held onto his severed arm. "You...got fucking guts, asshole. But..." he chuckled a little. "I...I am not the last of the new generation splicers! There are many..." he laughed some more. "oooh, many, many, _many_ more than you can ever imagine."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Marco have his attention to me. "More of like me...deadly, even. Maybe quick-thinking. But we will be everywhere unless you yell at the top of your lungs. But out le-" his speech is drawn to a halt when his sickle it stabbed through the top of his head down to the side by Willis.

"He's fucking annoying..." Willis shoved the now deceased Marco to the ground with a hard thud.

Okay, that one is worse that the last. I have never experience death in front of me before. "Huh..." Now the panic is starting to rush through me. But just when I was to let out a horrific scream, Willis swiftly covered my mouth before I could.

"Are you fucking nut!?" Willis hissed. "One echo of your annoying screams and we can be someone else's next target! Don't you want that!?"

I don't know what to think. Everything is spinning uncontrollably. _Oh no..._ Not the good time to lose my dinner. He released my mouth, having more of chunks and fluid streaming out through my throat and mouth.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, waving his hand down to get vile contents off his hand. "Why the fucking did you do that, you bitch!?"

I wish I can talk, but I'm already feeling terribly weak after that moment. I coughed a couple of time to get what's lodged in my throat. "S...Sorry..."

"Seems as though those of the surface has become more sensitive nowadays. Death can be quite scary, I have to agree." I heard Davidson's voice echoed a little to my right. "Is everything alright, Ms. Marie."

"Like she's any better, at all." Willis complained. "Some warm liquid with stuff on it spout from her mouth when I was trying to avoid her from drawing attention! Plus, it's not like _we've_ sewn death before..."

"Maybe for us, Omega..." Davidson helped me back on my feet, ignoring Willis's constant groaning, and fetched a piece of cloth from his pants pocket. "But I doubt our friend here has.

Willis rolled his eyes and looked west. "Whatever..."

I used the cloth Davidson gave me to wipe my lower half of my face clean. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"As stated before," Davidson rubbed his small mustache. "I can lead you to any place by memory with my eyes close and my arms tied together. But the sure smell of charred skin is very noticeable from afar, assuming Omega used his Incinerate Plasmid on the ruthless Marco-" he turned to see the motionless splicer feet from us. "and he's dead..."

"You don't seem too pleased..." Willis spoke, burying his hands in his pants pockets.

Davidson made a quick disappointing glare at Willis before walking to the corpse. "Although this madman is done for, but such aggression like this is never needed." He removed the sickle from the head, though the sound of him struggling to free the blade is sickening.

"So what, he's dead." Willis spoke.

" _So what_?" Davidson stopped what he is doing and p

turned to see the hybrid. "Has any of my years of teaching got into that brain of yours? You're solely about becoming an indestructible hybrid instead of heeding to my warnings about everything! What if I were to lose you!?"

Willis rolled his eyes again. "Like those fuckers can kill me..." He crossed his arms over his torso. "I can't be fucking caged all the time by you and your boring speeches. Why are all of those important anyway when its just nothing but mumbo jumbo..."

"The so-called 'mumbo jumbo'" he walked to Willis. "are to help you learn, survive, and possibly pass it to others that need them."

"Like there is anybody left in this fucking graveyard!" Willis yelled. "We are about the only living and sane people here, rest are those mindless splicers! How can y-" Davidson stopped a foot from Willis when he slapped his face, causing him to tumble to the floor.

Seeing Davidson's bad side is not one I should disturbed. Fury was written in his dark brown eyes that is fixated at the hybrid. "There is always hope, Omega! Without it, we will never survive! Unless you wish to make rash decisions for your own self benefits, then be my guest. I have raised you from the ground up, and this is the appreciation I received from you!?"

Willis hoist himself with one of his arms, slightly looking at Davidson with one of his golden eyes. "That fucking hurts..." he lunged up and made an uppercut under Davidson's jaw.

"Urgh..." Davidson, now on the floor, groaned.

"I don't need anybody like you, old man." Willis held up a hand, having a ball of roaring fire appear over it. "People like you have the knack in getting in my way of what I wanted to do. You all never learn to stay out of my path." The fire from the orb intensified. "Now, I think you should disappear!"

 _What am I going to do!? If I stand here like a speechless coward, nothing will work out!_ I glance back at the glowing bottle from afar in a pile of empty bottles, then back at Willis who is bringing his hand up to launch his attack. In a quick effort, I ran in between the two and made myself as a shield with both arms stretched wide in front of Davidson, closing my eyes to brace for impact. "Stop, now!" I'm hoping Willis can hear me.

But nothing happened. It became dead silent too quickly, I am still alive and not burning to a crisp. Slowly opening one of my eyes, a struggling hybrid is frozen in one place. His eyes glowing a golden color, body trembling and the fire ball gone. "Guh...w-why..." he murmured under his breath until he fell on his knees, still keeping eye contact on me. "why...has it...stopped me..."

"What in the..." I heard Davidson gasped behind me. "I have never seen him like this in all my time having him under my wing!"

"What do you mean?" I moved away from Davidson to get a better look at Willis.

"Om-" he cleared his throat. "Willis is regularly the _delinquent_ as you folks of the surface called it. Rebellious, always out of control, wanting things their way and such. Very troublesome. But this..." he knelt down to Willis's level, but the hybrid still has his eyes locked on me. "this is completely new to me." He quickly stood up and placed both of his hands on my shoudlers. "Tell me, has he undergo an unusual change!?"

"Uhhh..." I breathed. "When Marco and the other splicers held Willis, they sort of forced us to look into each others eyes before he decided to kill us."

"How is that going to help with our current situation, old man!?" Seems like Willis broke out of his little trance.

By the looks of Davidson, he payed no attention to the hybrid. "Is there anything else?"

"His eyes did turn to a darker shade of red." I replied. "And just as soon as his eyes fully became that color, his body got covered in flames."

Davidson looked like he is in disbelief the way he dropped his hands down from my shoulders. "Is...is that all?"

"I don't think so..." I pushed my brows together into a line. "Unless his voice can sound normal _and_ like his other half self could be it."

Davidson, eyes more widen now, started rubbing his forehead. "Oh dear...I-I need to sit down on this one, please." Slowly sitting himself on the floor, he stared blankly as if he is trying to think. "This..." he breathed. "this is something completely new that has never been researched. Can it be possible?"

"What is possible?" I could've sworn Willis and I said the exact same question when me knelt down to his level.

"Those are basically all the signs of imprinting, and that shift in mood of a Big Daddy is also a sign of its hostility to protect the Gatherer..." Davidson lift his head up at us. "How can this be possible for a hybrid to imprint on an adult human that is from the surface? That is scientifically impossible unless she is a Little Sister in adult form!" He glared back at Willis. "Please, did you feel anything during that brief eye contact! I must know!"

Willis flinched back. "Why would you care..."

"Because this could be a **huge** breakthrough in my studies!" Davidson replied. "I've always conclude that the imprint is always between the Little Sister and a Big Daddy years back before this place became a massive war zone. It was _always_ proven! But this changes everything!"

"I don't know why this has to deal with me and this idiot here..." he lift his arm up and point his thumb at me, making me groan in protest. "What can your damn research prove anything?"

"Om- Willis..." Davidson correct himself before the hybrid decide to pull a nerve. "in your words as best as possible, I want to know about how you felt during that eye contact, please."

Willis remained unmoved for a moment until he shift his position to sit down. "Well..." he began. "it wasn't much...the damn idiots forced me to. They made me and her stay still and have our eyes open at each other."

I noticed that Davidson has a small notepad and a pen, jotting everything down Willis said. "Yes, proceed."

"Second later," Willis continued. "I've been feeling some kind of energy from her to me."

"Hold on!" I interjected. "I have that same feeling, too! It felt like some of Willis flowed right through me for some strange reason when we kept our eyes locked-"

"Anyway," Willis ceased my talking. "before _you_ butted in..." he glared at me then back at Davidson. "The next thing I know, it felt like the _other_ side of me, the Big Daddy part, slowly took over me. It..." he paused, turning his head at me with confusion glued well on his face. "it told me to protect _you_!"

 _Protect...me?_ Whatever Willis explained about what is going with his other half... "That doesn't make any sense!" I spoke, eyeing back at the hybrid with the same confused look. "I'm not even from here and yet it's like I am a moving target for those disgusting things running amok! It felt like I was forced to be here against my will!"

"Welcome to my world...where my door is open to _no one_!" Willis's bland humor didn't seem to phase me one bit.

"Quite, so the Little Sister in adult form is out of the question." Davidson moved his hand to make some X mark on something. "And I doubt you have even one microscopic drop of ADAM within your system, but we will have to head back to my place for further study."

"Oh no, you don't!" Willis stood back up. "No way am I going into that tiny room of yours! Leave me out of this!"

"Willis," Davidson spoke the hybrid's other name without hesitation. "whether you chose to rebel or not, but we need to figure out about your sudden change in demeanor and this imprinting..." He looked past me. "My my, is that a Plasmid!?"

"That's mine!" Willis hissed.

Davidson stood up and walk to the glowing bottle. "Now, now, you can't claim everything to be yours. But on the other hand, I'm quite relieved that dastardly Marco haven't intake this power. But..." He knelt down and grabbed the bottle before turning to me. "Maybe we can give this one to you."

"Me?" I asked. "What is it?"

"This is the Incinerate Plasmid," Davidson replied, walking to me while examining the glowing red bottle. "one of the many Plasmids invented at the time of many people roaming the once lovely city. Some used these for work and such, but I stated before that the effects can be catastrophic once it enters the blood stream."

I swallowed a lump. "Y-You mean..."

Davidson brought out a small box within his vest, opening it to my worse fear: a syringe needle. "I am going to try to give you this Incinerate Plasmid. And I will see if you can withstand the effects."

"Y-Y-Y-You have got to be joking!" I hugged myself and away from the syringe Davidson is assembling together.

"If you can withstand this," Davidson pulled the cork our of the bottle opening, placing the tip of the syringe in the liquid and pull the small plunger to bring some in the small glass tube. "then it is one less to deal with." He held a hand out. "Your arm?"

Reason why can't move even one centimeter towards Davidson is the needle. I've having the fear of needles since I almost collapse from donating blood back in high school. _Why must the memories have to bot me in the ass..._ I closed my eyes and extend my right arm to him.

"Good," Davidson gently placed his hand under my arm, lifting it up a little more. "now keep your eyes closed and avert yourind to somthing else."

I braced myself, feeling the needle dig under the crease of my arm. But, it's not just the needle that I'm afraid of...It's the feeling and thought of it. _Oh no..._ I started to become light headed very quickly each second I felt the needle in my arm. Everything is spinning, I feel my whole body getting cold and numb, sweat started to form on my forehead, and now I'm hyperventilating. Next thing I know, the needle was suddenly removed and I collapsed.

"Ms. Marie!?" His voice sound like its fading. "Oh no...this is not good. We need to take her back-" the rest of his words are inaudible.

Everything is now dark and silent.


End file.
